The disclosure relates generally to telecommunications and more specifically to using an Integrated Services for Digital Network (ISDN) message header to convey a battery state about a mobile communication terminal.
Innovations in telecommunications technologies have made a wide range of enhanced telecommunications services available to users. For example, a user may dial a telephone number at the press of a key using speed-dialing, retrieve a telephone number for a missed call, send or retrieve voice messages following a missed call, and view a name and telephone number of a caller on a display of a mobile or landline telephone using caller identification (ID). A telecommunications provider often provides these services through a network, such as an intelligent services network (ISN), which is privately owned, but works in conjunction with a public switched telephone network (PSTN).